


Shut Up

by Decent_Arrow78



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Gags, Light BDSM, Oral Sex, Ramsay is his own warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-31 23:50:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12692709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Decent_Arrow78/pseuds/Decent_Arrow78
Summary: Ramsay finds out that Sansa has a dirty secret.





	Shut Up

Sansa was relaxing on the bed while she skimmed through a magazine. Ramsay never quite understood why she was spending time reading those boring, overused lines. He sat by her desk and used her laptop, clicking on random things he found as he was getting bored. There were certain videos he enjoyed watching, but he had to promise Sansa not to do it when she was in the same room. She accepted and fell in love with him, though it wasn't necessary for her to listen to screaming and crying. Ramsay always spent so much time looking for new horror movies and begged Sansa to watch it with him in the cinema, but she hated those kind of movies. 

Sansa sighed as she kept reading her magazine and moved around her legs that were in the air. Ramsay turned around in his chair and watched his girlfriend, and he decided to use the fact that she wasn't facing him to his advantage. He slowly walked forward and got on the bed which she didn't seem to fully notice as she was busy with her stupid magazine. Ramsay let himself plump down right next to her and scared her. She gasped and stared at her smirking boyfriend. "Ramsay!" she shouted after she quickly closed the magazine and hid it, and playfully shoved him away from her. Ramsay found this amusing and raised his hands in a mocking way. 

He noticed that she was hiding her magazine which was unusual. The magazines she read mostly were about clothes and boring stuff he didn't care about. Sansa's cheeks suddenly grew red as his eyes fell on the magazine she hid, and he barely saw the cover. "Sansa. What is that?" He was curious about her sudden action to hide something like that from him. She never hid anything from him. Sansa couldn't look into his eyes for a reason, and he already noticed the change of colour in her face.

Sansa rolled it up and stood up from the bed. "It's nothing. Just a magazine that I borrowed from my friend," she quickly told him, but Ramsay wasn't stupid. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her back, and she plumped down on the bed. She struggled as he intensified his grip. "Ramsay, leave me alone!" she snarled, but it wasn't helpful at all. Ramsay didn't let her run away and only got more interested in her little secret. Ramsay's other hand snatched the magazine from her hand, and she frantically tried to get it back, but Ramsay already turned around as he sat on the bed and finally saw what his girlfriend was hiding.

Ramsay smirked as he saw the cover. Sansa felt humiliated and crossed her arms as she glared at Ramsay who started to look at the pages with tied up and partly gagged women. "Ah," he said and chuckled, and Sansa made another attempt to rip it from his hands, but it was useless. "Now _that's_ what you were looking at this whole time." Sansa's face was bright red, and Ramsay's smile became wider and wider as he skimmed through the dirty magazine. "I knew that you liked it," he said, and with that, Sansa already stood up and left the room, slamming the door behind her.

Ramsay didn't expect her to run away nor was it necessary. He stood up to walk after her and left the magazine on the desk. Ramsay was already turned on after finding out about Sansa's dirty little secret and was more than happy. He had left her room and walked down the stairs, only to find her sitting on the couch. "Go away," she growled as she wasn't facing him. Ramsay ignored her command and walked toward the couch, placing a kiss on her cheek as he stood behind her.

"There is no reason to be ashamed, bunny. Actually," he started, "I am more than glad to know about that. It seems that we have more in common than you thought," he teased and continued to kiss her cheek. Sansa ignored his kisses for a while and still sat on the couch with an angry face. She was indeed turned on by the things Ramsay did to her and talked about when it came to having fun in the bedroom, but she didn't want him to find out about it like that.

Sansa calmed down eventually, though she was still feeling weird. She didn't want to tell him about that so soon. Ramsay seemed to care little, no, he thoroughly enjoyed it. Ramsay placed a last kiss on her head and walked over the couch to sit next to her. Sansa nervously looked away from him, but Ramsay forced her to look at him as he brought his hand to her face, turning her head. 

"Sansa. You don't know how happy I am," Ramsay said and grinned wickedly. "You enjoyed those pictures, didn't you? Did you think of me while you saw them?" he asked calmly while he stroked her cheek with his hand. Sansa took a deep breath and nodded, and it only made Ramsay smile again. He inched closer until his lips were brushing hers, and she felt his breath on her face. "If you want me to gag you, you just have to say it." Sansa's red cheeks returned at the image, and she felt something tingle between her legs.

"Ramsay, I-" she wasn't allowed to finish her sentence as he pressed his lips on hers, pushing her down on the couch. Sansa was weak underneath his body, but she didn't resist. Now he knew about her little, different side which was similar to his. His kiss muffled every attempt of speaking from her, and he knew that his erection was being pressed against her thigh. Ramsay releved in this moment and deepened their kiss. He drew back after a while and watched her face. She looked lovely.

"How about we two go back to your room and start over? You tell me what you want," he buried his face in her neck as he talked, "and I may find the right way to please the both of us?" Sansa felt it tingle again, and she let out a soft moan. Ramsay got up from the couch and waited for Sansa to do the same. Sansa knew what kind of man Ramsay was. Her brothers already warned her, but it never stopped her from loving Ramsay. If her brothers only knew how perverted she was herself. They would call her disgusting. 

Sansa got up and stood before Ramsay. "Okay," she said, and Ramsay took her hand into his own. They walked up the stairs, and Sansa felt herself getting aroused. Ramsay and Sansa reached her room, and he waited for her to get back in. She sat down on her bed and looked at him as he stood by the door. 

"Wait for me, sweet. I'll get our toys." With that, he quickly disappeared, and Sansa almost moaned at the mention of toys. She sat on her bed and actually got nervous. One part of her still felt ashamed while the other one was getting insanely turned on. She knew about Ramsay's toys. He kept them in his room, and she had already met the whip before. Ramsay loved it when she cried and begged. He enjoyed having others at his mercy, but when it was Sansa, it was truly amazing.

Ramsay didn't need long, and Sansa already heard the footsteps before Ramsay returned. Her eyes were wide as he presented a ball gag along with a rope. Her mouth opened and she looked up at Ramsay. He chuckled as he came closer. It was all like a perfect, never-ending dream.

"I guess this is what you were interested in." Ramsay placed the things on the bed before he grabbed Sansa by her hair. She gasped as she was yanked forward, and it only added to his arousal. Ramsay chuckled again as she struggled, he knew how she really was. His little, dirty girl yearned for it. Perhaps they were meant to be together. If only her brothers could see her now. He pulled her hair harshly and forced her to make eye contact with him. Sansa's face bumped into Ramsay's crotch as he yanked her around. He was hard, and she was the one who caused it. "My little, sweet Sansa. So innocent," he taunted.

Sansa's hair was let go of, and Ramsay's hand was on her chest, pushing her down on the bed, right into the soft, thick blanket. Ramsay positioned himself over her and didn't feel the need to take her clothes off. Not yet. He reached for the rope and brought each hand from Sansa to the bedpost. He had enough rope to tie each hand and started with her left wrist, tying it to the bedpost. Sansa watched as he worked on her, and he moved to the other hand to firmly tie her to the bed, making sure to make a tight knot. 

"My dirty girl," Ramsay whispered and cupped her face. He leaned down to kiss her on the lips, and she eagerly kissed back. Ramsay moved back again after he ended their kiss, reaching for the red ball gag. Ramsay smirked sadistically at her as she softly struggled against the bonds. She knew how to make him go crazy. Ramsay watched as she opened her mouth without being told to, and he put the gag in her mouth before making sure that it's tight as he closed it behind her head. Sansa let out a whimper after Ramsay made her calm, and his cock was painfully straining against his jeans.

Sansa's sounds were muffled, and Ramsay ripped Sansa's shirt open and threw it to the ground. It was a new shirt which Robb has given her as a birthday present. Ramsay watched her making noises again, and she wiggled as he started to suck her nipple. She would have moaned his name if she weren't gagged. Ramsay looked up as he sucked, and Sansa's eyes were shut as she whimpered on the bed. Ramsay smiled and switched to her other nipple, and her whole body seemed to move at that. He moved down and kissed her stomach until he reached her skirt. 

Ramsay pulled her skirt down and threw it into a corner. Sansa's body shivered, it wasn't as warm anymore. Her body though felt extremely hot. Ramsay bit her thigh and sucked at the same spot afterwards, and she couldn't stop wiggling and moaning. He licked over her cunt through her knickers and saw her muscles flex. He heard another noise that was being muffled, and it almost sounded as if she said his name. Ramsay pulled her underwear down her legs with his teeth and was greeted by a wet area. 

Ramsay positioned himself between her legs and let his tongue explore her heat, tasting her thoroughly. She must have been wet for hours. Sansa moaned in a high tone and wanted to touch Ramsay, but she couldn't do that with her hands being tied to the bed. Sansa's eyes opened as she heard her phone vibrating on her desk. She completely forgot that she had promised Jon to visit him after a while, and she struggled, pulling against the rope. She tried to shout his name through the gag, but it was already too late for her to properly talk. 

Ramsay looked up while he was busy licking Sansa and saw that her facial expression changed into a worried one. The phone vibrated for a second time, and she tried to get Ramsay to stop. Everytime she tried to pronounce his name her tongue was only being pressed against the gag, and her mouth was filled with spit. Ramsay had already taken note, but he didn't care. He circled her clit with his tongue and heard her moan loudly. Sansa felt incredibly guilty for not meeting her brother. Instead, she was tied up and gagged by Ramsay Bolton. 

Ramsay's tongue licked every spot, and Sansa's moans got louder and higher. He knew that she was about to come, and he moved away from her throbbing clit. Sansa moaned in frustration as Ramsay stood up from the bed, calmly walking toward the desk. Sansa stared at him and wiggled on the bed. Ramsay took the phone into his hand and saw four missed calls from Jon, and he smiled. "Your brother has called you, Sansa. Should I send him a message?" Sansa only groaned through the gag and tried to get rid of the ropes, but there was nothing she could do. Ramsay kept using her phone in front her eyes, and he seemed to have found something that amused him greatly. Sansa didn't want him to truly humiliate her mentally. But then, what did she expect from Ramsay?

Ramsay snooped around, and Sansa kept struggling. She wanted to come, but Ramsay just knew how to make her suffer. He relaxed in the chair and swung one leg over the other, calmly checking her messages. Sansa hated it, and Ramsay knew it. 

"You have a lot of interesting conversations, Sansa. Oh. There's even one about me." Ramsay opened an older conversation, and Sansa seems to know what he was reading and whined pathetically. "You're so cute, Sansa. I am sure you wrote this after our first date," he chuckled. Sansa was ashamed and was angry at Ramsay for snooping around instead of taking care of her. "Jon is sending you messages, Sansa. Many in fact. He worries." Ramsay turns the phone off and shoves it away, and he rose from the chair. "You don't need him. You belong to me, you do know that, don't you? I don't want that idiot to interrupt our game!" he shouted and laughed.

Sansa rolled her eyes, but Ramsay stopped tormenting her and got on the bed again, using his tongue to lick her until she would come all over his face. Sansa's moans of pleasure returned, and Ramsay grinned as he lapped up her juices. Sansa made a very loud noise through the gag, and he quickly licked the come off of her cunt. Ramsay drew back and licked his lips as he watched Sansa. She looked exhausted. 

"You want me to take it off?" he asked, and she nodded. Ramsay untied her and watched as her hands instantly were on the blanket. He removed the ball gag and heard her breathe loudly. He smirked and sat at the edge of the bed, petting his girlfriend's hair. "You liked it, didn't you? Don't worry. We'll play more after dinner," he said, and he could tell that she liked what he said. 

"I told you to stop snooping around," she said as she sat up. "I promised Jon to meet him. He is moving to his girlfriend Ygritte and I wanted to help him with the boxes." Sansa seemed to be a bit angry at Ramsay, but at least he got to play with him. Ramsay ignored her complain and kissed her cheek. 

"Well, then your brother has bad luck today," he said nonchalantly and got up from the bed. Sansa eventually smiled at her boyfriend's comment and got up to get new clothes. Ramsay had ruined her shirt, but she would survive it. After all, it was a wonderful experience. Ramsay was an asshole, but he belonged to her just as she belonged to him.


End file.
